villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte Smoothie
Charlotte Smoothie is the 14th daughter of the Charlotte Family, one of the Three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates, and also Totto Land's Minister of Juice, controlling 100% Island. She is a supporting antagonist in the Whole Cake Island Arc in ''One Piece. ''Her bounty is a 932,000,000 berries. Personality Smoothie approaches things with a carefree attitude. She will agree to help her crewmates if she has the time but tends not to display any interest into any task. However, she will be regretful if she fails that job. Though she may be happy-go-lucky a lot of the time, Smoothie can become very serious should the circumstance require it, and will waste no time in making tactics to smooth out the issue in the most effective way possible. She is also observing on other people's nature and will make decisions based on how someone might react, as shown when she neglected to tell Big Mom about the prisoner revolt in Whole Cake Chateau due to knowing that her mother would fly into a rage nobody would want to deal with.She also quickly realized that Katakuri was disturbed and asked him if something was wrong after he foresaw Pudding crying. She has a very cruel side as she likes to squeeze the life out of her subordinates, even when being said to stop, and enjoys drinking the liquid produced while callously dropping dried-out bodies aside, treating them as a source of liquid for thirst rather than people.This is further shown when she hung a woman from a rope, along with a giraffe and a volcanic rock, using them as drink dispensers. During special occasions, such as Big Mom's Tea Party, she can be friendly and polite, greeting the guests and warmly offering them drinks. In spite of her cruel and carefree nature, Smoothie is very loyal to her family and crew as she will execute any task given to her. When it comes to circustancesthat will surely make her mother angry, Smoothie would take the initiative to save her from unnecessary trouble as she did not report the breakout at the Prisoner Library. She also cares deeply for her family and crew, as she was shocked when Bege was about to assassinate her mother, and warned her siblings and crewmates on Big Mom going on another rampage in Sweet City. Like Oven, Galette, and Brûlée, Smoothie disliks traitors, as she got furious at Bege and his crew in their attempt to kill their mother and at Jinbe for joining and aiding the Straw Hats. She appears to be confident in her abilities. Similar to Katakuri, she does not appear to brag about her abilities and deals with problems with efficiency. When Perospero contacted her to bring down the Thousand Sunny, Smoothie commented that he should have let her handle the situation from the start. Smoothie can be a bit reckless as she made herself bigger in an attempt to sink the Thousand Sunny at the risk of sinking her own ship. She also has the upmost pride in her crew, as she was in disbelief that she and her crew were taken lightly after Bege's assassination plot against Big Mom failed and when Bege's fortress was under attack by Big Mom, she expressed her intention to torture the Fire Tank and Straw Hat Pirates to set up an example for others if they underestimate them. Smoothie usually keeps her contentment in battle and other dyer circumstances, as she only noted that Reiju was "trouble" after being poisoned by her. The only time Smoothie has shown to lose her cool completely is when her mother goes on a rampage due to her craving for cake. During that moment, Smoothie panicked and screamed to her siblings to run while fleeing from her rampaging mother. Although she is a hybrid, Smoothie shares her paternal heritage by exposing and decorating her long legs. Powers and Abilities As one of the Three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates, Smoothie's authority within the crew is no. 2 to her mother. As the Minister of Juice, Smoothie has control over 100% Island in Totto Land. Her bounty of 932,000,000 implies that the World Government considers her an extreme threat. Smoothie has a considerable amount of leadership and tactical skill, and can quickly devise plans for her forces to trap and kill enemies. Smoothie has a strong will, being able to withstand Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud screams. Physical Abilities Smoothie possesses a very high level of physical strength, fitting for her size, being able to pick up, with one hand, and with both hands squeeze out a regular-sized person using her ability without effort. She also managed to squeeze a giraffe in a similar fashion with one grip. She has considerable durability, as she was able to resist a powerful kick from Vinsmoke Reiju without being forced back. Being a hybrid of the Longleg Tribe, it can be assumed she has powerful legs. Devil Fruit Smoothie ate the Shibo Shibo no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to drain liquid from both living and non-living things by wringing them out like a soaked cloth. The elicit liquid can be consumed like juice, and seems to have an refined taste. Smoothie is also able to use this ability to squeeze out poison, including from her own body, and can also dehydrate opponents by cutting them with her sword. The fruit also allows Smoothie to absorb liquid into herself and her weapons to grown in size and power. She can also release the absorbed liquid in focused blasts, as seen when she used her sword to send a large flying blast of liquid towards the Thousand Sunny. Biography Gallery Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Wealthy Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hybrids Category:One-Man Army Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Protective Category:Affably Evil